At present, in the related art, a user needs to apply for a subscriber identity module (Subscriber Identity Module, SIM) card from a mobile communication service provider (such as China Mobile, China Unicom, China Telecom etc.), so as to obtain mobile communication service, and then pay for the communication service corresponding to the SIM card. Therefore, the mobile communication service (such as calling, texting, Internet surfing etc.) can be obtained as soon as the SIM card is inserted into a terminal. The mobile communication service provider charges according to the usage amount or resource occupied by the mobile communication of the user. The SIM card information can be used for authenticating the terminal to the mobile communication network.
With development of mobile broadband services and appearance of more and more smart terminals (such as smart phone), a user can enjoy smart services bought by mobile broadband services more sufficiently.
For example, at present, the smart phone is developing to be lighter and thinner. However in the related art, mobile communication based on SIM card needs a SIM card slot to be preset in a cellphone, which restricts the smart phone from being lighter and thinner.
In order to resolve the restriction of the SIM card on the lighter and thinner development of the smart phone, in the related art, Micro SIM card and Nano SIM card with sizes smaller than traditional SIM card are provided. However, the above-mentioned solution cannot solve the problem fundamentally.
Aiming at the problem in the related art that the SIM card has restricted the development of the terminal from being lighter and thinner, there is no effective solution proposed yet.